1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic valve to be provided, for example, in a hydraulic control circuit of an automatic transmission of an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known an electromagnetic valve in which a valve body, one end of which is guided by a plunger, moves in an axial direction, and in which a tapered surface of the valve body abuts a seat member to ensure a sealing property (see, for example, Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. Hei 5-30666 (FIG. 1)).
In this construction, however, there is generated, for example, between the plunger and the valve body, an axial deviation, and there occurs one-sided abutment of the valve body against the seat member, resulting in a deterioration in sealing property.